


Puppy Love, I Believe

by elliefish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliefish/pseuds/elliefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loras brings a puppy home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love, I Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love some fluff? Especially when the fluff involves actual fluffy things. Like puppies. 
> 
> (For Taylor)

The flat was unusually quiet. Loras had said he'd be late home - something vague about deadlines - so Renly was alone on the sofa, huddled underneath some of the various blankets they'd acquired over the years. 

He hardly registered the voices blaring from the TV, instead thinking about the way Loras would mock the characters, his laugh overshadowing the plot lines and his fingers entwining with Renly's. 

Renly isn't normally this pathetic, he swears to himself. He'd just had a long day. A long, Loras-less day. 

He'd just switched off the TV and decided to go to bed when he heard the front door creaking open. Moments later, Loras stumbled into the room, cradling a bundle of floral blanket in his arms. 

Renly rubbed at his eyes. "Loras?"

There was a yelp as he nearly dropped the blankets, turning to blink at Renly. Then there was more yelping, but this time it came from the bundle in Loras' arms. 

"You're awake!"

Renly rubbed at his eyes again. "Just about. Why are those blankets making noises?" 

"It was meant to be a surprise for the morning, love, but seeing as you're awake..." He chuckled and made his way over to the sofa, kneeling at the side of it. "Close your eyes!" 

Renly glared.

"Fine, be grumpy," Loras grinned and put the blankets down on the cushions. They started to wriggle, before a cream, fur-covered shape bounded out of them. 

"Loras, what-" Renly started, but the creature had decided that Renly's lap was an exciting new discovery, snuggling into the warmth of it and gazing wide-eyed up at him. 

"It's a puppy!" Loras chirped.

"I can see that."

There was a moment of silence where the puppy continued to gaze at Renly, its tail batting against his thigh and a stupid, almost-smile on its face. 

"You don't like her, do you? I thought it would be a good idea, like a reminder that this is real and permanent and we've got to be responsible now because this is _real_ , but this wasn't responsible was it? This was silly, this whole thing's silly, I'm so, so sorry, I-"

"Loras."

Loras looked up, his eyes wide and oddly reminiscent of the dog's. His hair was windswept from the day, and a few curls hung over his forehead. His face was more ernest and more adorable than any puppy Renly had ever seen - even the one currently on his lap. 

"Yeah?"

"I love it. I love everything you do, every silly idea you have. It's lovely. I - I love you."

Loras smiled in an insane kind of way, tapping the puppy's nose before looking back up at Renly. "I love you, too."

"I know."

His curls bounced as he giggled, poking Renly's leg. "You don't need to be an arse."

"You love my arse."

"Renly! Not in front of the child!"

Renly looked at the little dog, already seeming so at home in their flat. She really did seem like a child, something to be looked after and cared for. 

"I thought we could call her Rose," Loras said, his fingers twirling through the fur, "Because it's my favourite flower, you know? It reminds me of when you tried courting me, sending me different coloured roses every day of the week..."

Renly stroked his hand through Loras' hair, blushing at the memories. "Rose... I like that. Our Rose."


End file.
